<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>right by idacarvalli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671194">right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idacarvalli/pseuds/idacarvalli'>idacarvalli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MCU, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce is clueless, Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Ragnarok Era, Thor is annoying, they're both clueless screw it, thor and bruce banner- freeform, thorbruce being stupid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idacarvalli/pseuds/idacarvalli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has a talk with Thor on their way to Asgard. Well, it's a little more than a talk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Thor, past Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, past Jane Foster/Thor - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another repost from my short stories collection! Just a little drabble I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Thor, you know you’re gonna have to take that off, right?” asks Bruce. Thor turns to him and frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I like it,” he replies. “I think it completes the look.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no look, Thor,” Bruce says dryly. “You’re- it- that’s a towel that you put on your head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a look,” Thor insists, pulling the cloth tighter around his head. Bruce sighs and looks at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thor-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still the gypsy,” Thor says. “And you’re still Tony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” says Bruce. “I’m still Tony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two just gonna keep sitting there and saying ‘right’ or are you actually going to help me?” Valkyrie is standing in the front of the jet, casting annoyed but amused glances at both of them. Bruce flushes and looks at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t look Thor in the eye; not since- well, he wasn’t sure when it had begun. Wasn’t sure if the feelings were- were something more than just attraction. Attraction he could deal with; Thor was a pretty handsome guy. But this, it feels like something more, something clawing and tearing away as his insides and filling him up with warmth and happiness, something that he hadn’t truly felt in years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last person he had been attracted to was Natasha, and it hadn’t worked out between them. Bruce didn’t want to screw up his friendship with Thor in the same way; Thor was, well, he was amazing. He was sweet and kind but strong and commanding and was everything Bruce wishes he was himself. But Thor was his friend; one of his closest ones, and if he- if </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span>- were to take their relationship any further than friendship, Bruce wasn’t sure they could come out of it the same way they had gone in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus, Thor probably didn’t even feel the same way. Thor was a god; he had dated Jane Foster, a beautiful scientist, and was constantly surrounded by squealing fangirls. Which only proved Bruce’s point; Thor didn’t like boys, not in the way that Bruce did. Thor didn’t love him; at least, not in the way Bruce loved Thor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, who would want to love a monster?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Banner?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce snaps his head up from the table. Valkyrie is gone, and the door is closed. Thor sits across the table, looking at him with concern. He holds out a bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Bruce asks, refusing the meal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, you just- are you alright?” Thor asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m okay, why?” Bruce says quickly, feeling the warmth rise into his cheeks. “What makes you think I’m not okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I don’t know,” says Thor. “You just seemed red and flushed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that,” Bruce says, waving a shaking hand in the air to dismiss it. “It’s just, uh, a side effect of the Hulk. Sometimes I get a little sweaty and hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look hot,” says Thor, pointing to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce feels his face explode. “Uh, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like your face,” says Thor, and Bruce shifts uncomfortably in his chair. “It’s all red and you’re sweating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” says Bruce, a little too loudly. He curses himself silently. “Oh, that? That’s nothing. It’s just crazy hot in here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll turn on the cooling system,” Thor says, getting up from his seat. Before Bruce can protest, he’s across the room and behind Bruce’s chair, fiddling with the air conditioning. He presses a few buttons, and wind starts to filter in through the vents. Thor, turning around, abandons his old seat and takes a new one, right next to Bruce.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor smiles at him. “It’s good to have you back, Banner,” he says. “Really good. We missed you, Nat especially. I know how much you loved each other, and she didn’t take-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t,” Bruce says quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor stops, confused. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t, uh, I mean I guess at the time we kind of liked each other, but I didn’t love her like that as much, now that I think about it. And I don’t think she loved me like that either. I love her- don’t get me wrong, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor cuts him off. “I understand, Banner,” he says. “I- me and Jane, at least. I don’t know, we might have been in love. At the time. But now, well, we don’t, we’re not together anymore, so I guess that love might have died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You- you and Jane broke up, right?” Bruce asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did,” he says. “I suppose, with me being in space half the time, it didn’t work out well.” Thor sighs and leans back. “But Bruce, I do hope you find someone… who loves you just as much as you love them. And that it lasts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already have.” The words are out of his mouth before he can even think about it, and Bruce looks away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor leans forward in his chair, a frown shadowing his face. Bruce wonders what he could possibly be angry about. “You have?” he asks. “Who? Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I’d prefer to not tell,” says Bruce. “It’s kind of embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least let me guess,” says Thor, grinning devilishly. Bruce looks away pointedly. “Is it Valkyrie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thor, what in the world?” Bruce looks at him incredulously. “No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor squints his eyes, deep in thought. “Then it must be the Grandmaster!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce pulls a face. “Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor groans, putting his head on the table. “Then who? It must be </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> I know. Who is it, Bruce? Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thor-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Banner? I’m good at keeping secrets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not telling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Bruce looks at Thor, who has gone into ‘begging mode’, eyes wide and innocent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Banner, I can help set the two of you up. Just, if I knew who it was-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t feel the same way,” says Bruce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor arches an eyebrow. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>WHO</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn’t feel the same way? Because if I knew I could go and beat the shit out of the-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t do it anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce pulls Thor’s face towards him and kisses him, full on the lips. They’re surprisingly soft, a little chapped around the edges. Thor’s beard scratches his face, and he kisses more intensely, but still not feeling any reaction from the other man. Finally, when Bruce has run out of breath, due to both embarrassment and exertion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor’s eyes are wide. Bruce goes red like a fire truck and looks at his lap, where his hands shake uncontrollably. “Does that answer your question?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a few moments before Thor speaks again. He’s probably plotting Bruce’s murder in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does not,” he says finally, and Bruce looks at him, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, it doesn’t? I just KISSED you, Thor, how does that not prove-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t,” Thor says, his voice soft and hoarse. “Not yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Thor’s kissing him, on the lips, his breath warm against Bruce’s face. Bruce kisses him back, and it deepens, until Bruce’s back is arched bridal-style. Thor’s hands rest on his waist until one comes up to Bruce’s face, where it stays for the rest of the kiss. It’s beautiful, blissful, oblivion, like soaring through the skies at sunset, when the entire world is red and gold and orange and ablaze. Bruce moves his hand to the back of Thor’s head, where it brushes over his newly-cut hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor groans, lightly, softly, against Bruce’s mouth, and pulls him back upright, where they stay. Bruce is much shorter than the god, so he stretches up on his toes to level with him. He can’t breathe, but he’s not sure if it’s from exhaustion or asphyxia or exhilaration. Whatever it was, it was filling him with elation, a warm honey-like substance trickling down his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone clears their throat. Bruce breaks away quickly and wipes at his mouth hastily. Valkyrie stands in the entrance, smirking like she’s never done before. Thor opens his mouth to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re arriving soon,” she says, throwing Thor a sword. “But I’m happy to see you idiots have finally gotten some sense and made out already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-” Thor starts, still flushed from the kiss. “Valkyrie, you knew that we liked each other and didn’t think to </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell us</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you knew,” says Valkyrie, shrugging. “But you boys can finish making out later. Right now, we’ve got a realm to save.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce looks at Thor, who watches Valkyrie exit the room, indignant. “Traitor,” he whispers under his breath as she leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna have to tell this story to everyone I know!” Valkyrie calls back to them. Bruce flushes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, um, that was something,” Bruce says, turning to Thor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something, it was,” says Thor. “But we do have to go now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” says Bruce, and Thor turns to leave. He catches a muscly hand. “Wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>